


I'll never be the same

by martinsharmony



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: F/M, RPF, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinsharmony/pseuds/martinsharmony
Summary: One lucky fan has a night to remember in an elevator with Martin.





	I'll never be the same

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this was something I read on Facebook about a fan getting to hang with Martin at a club in Dallas and then being invited to go to Houston and watch them play and hang with them after the show again. In the elevator with him alone, she grabbed his ass.

The concert was amazing. I didn’t take my eyes off them all night. I was truly in heaven, watching my favorite band play. Afterwards, my friends wanted to go to this club downtown on the top floor of one of the high rises there. I had never been there and thought it might be different. For some reason I wasn’t in the mood to get together with all the fans from the board…I wanted to be alone and revel in my memories of the evening and commit them to memory.

The club was rather dead for a Saturday night, so we found ourselves some couches in a dark corner and proceeded to talk about the show and moments we remembered. We are grooving in our seats to the smooth electronic music and just generally chillin after a wonderful evening.

Then I see my friend’s eyes go wide as she looks in the direction of the door. She says “Oh my fucking God”. “What??!” I exclaim. She points toward the door with a shaky pinky finger so as not to be obvious, and I look in that direction. I see a group of guys who have just walked in. One has bright blonde short hair, one is very tall and a bit pudgy, the 3rd has a big mop of brown curly hair, and the 4th is not too tall and is wearing a funny hat.

“Oh My God!” I repeat after my friend. “Is that who I think it is?”

We watched paralyzed as they went over to the bar and ordered some drinks. Since Martin wasn’t drinking anymore I wondered what he ordered. I thought we should get up and try to go talk to them or something, but I didn’t want to be one of **those** fans, and after all, they just got here. They were obviously planning on staying a while. We would have plenty of time to congratulate them on a good show. That was all I really hoped for…I really didn’t expect to get to actually talk to them.

We tried not to watch them too obviously, but we definitely were looking out of the corner of our eyes, aware of every move they made. It must not have been too obvious, because once they were situated with drinks, they started to head over to our direction! The far end of the white leather couch I was sitting on was empty, as well as a couple of chairs facing the coffee table in the middle of it all. 

They slowly walked up, eyeing us, looking unsure. Christian said “Are these seats taken?” My friend who had noticed them come in said, “No…please” with a smile and gestured with her hand as graciously as she could muster.

We all looked at them and smiled as they sat down. Martin happened to sit next to me, as there was nobody next to me. I couldn’t have been more thrilled. It must have been pretty obvious that we knew who they were, as we were dressed for a concert mostly in black and a couple of us had DM things on. I was surprised that they would want to sit with us knowing this. But maybe, in this intimate setting, this was a chance to actually get to know some fans away from all the craziness.

My friend who is very talkative and extroverted spoke up and congratulated them on a great show. The guys were very gracious and said thank you. “Glad you enjoyed it.”

My head was spinning. Martin Gore was sitting right next to me and I couldn’t think of a thing to say. All I could do was smile like a gigantic dork. He had changed but it was obvious that he hadn’t showered after the show…I could still see the glitter on his face and forearms. He was wearing a nondescript black T-shirt and some jeans…and that funny hat. Even in that he was incredibly sexy. Now that I was actually in his presence, I could sense his energy. You know how some people just have a sort of sexual energy about them? A magnetism that seems to attract people…male or female. I always suspected that he did, and now I knew it was a fact. His androgynous nature was also very clear as I watched him. Slightly effeminate, but manly at the same time. And completely comfortable with that.

Christian, Peter and Fletch were having a grand old time talking and joking, my friends joined in. Martin and I mostly sat and listened. I’m just not like that…in a big group of people I have trouble joining in. That’s ok though, people think of me as quiet. I enjoy listening. I don’t need to be the center of attention. There were several conversations going on though, none that I could really hone in on, so I ended up feeling slightly left out. I think Martin was feeling the same. He turned to me and smiled and took a sip of his drink. I remembered that I wanted to know what he was drinking now that he didn’t drink…aw hell. It was a lame question but at least it was something. “So what are you drinking?” I asked.

“Virgin Mojito”. He said. My mouth dropped open. “I LOVE mojitos!” I said. It should have been obvious to me what it was because I do indeed love them, but I couldn’t think. He noticed I didn’t have a glass anywhere near me, and he asked “And you? Nothing?” Fact is I wasn’t thirsty, and didn’t drink much alcohol. I don’t actually like it. I rarely get drunk. I said, “no…I’m not really that thirsty actually…” Then it struck me how ridiculous it was to be in a bar and say “I’m not thirsty.” I had to chuckle at this notion and so I smiled to myself. He noticed. He smiled at my expression and said “what?” I said “I feel pretty silly being in a bar and not drinking anything…” He smiled and said “I know the feeling.”

We fell into an easy conversation. I can’t remember everything we talked about…movies, music – I got some great names of bands that I’m gonna have to check out, plus I gave him some that he hadn’t heard of. Most notably one of my favorite bands called the Black Angels out of Austin. He promised to take a look at them. We talked nothing of the tour, recording, their music or anything of the sort. It was all just chit chat, but I couldn’t have been more thrilled. I’ve always wanted to know what he likes in terms of just normal everyday stuff. I kept my cool though and tried to not be so starstruck. My insides were shaking so bad I hoped it didn’t show.

Whenever he looked away though, I couldn’t resist looking him over. Studying his face up close, looking at his body. I tried to be discreet about it. He took his hat off after a little while…his hair was so messy underneath it! It was so cute!!! God I wanted to touch his hair so badly. He just took it off and left it messy…didn’t have a care in the world that it looked that way. Whenever he looked at me though, I made a point of looking him in the eye. His eyes are the most beautiful on the planet. I could get lost in them. Every once in a while, his foot or arm would brush against mine. Each time, he would say “sorry”…but of course I didn’t mind one bit!

One of my friends wanted to take pics of everyone, and I was surprised that the boys didn’t mind. Of course since I was sitting next to Martin she took a pic of the both of us. Proof!

After a little while, it looked as if Andy, Christian and the rest were getting ready to leave. They started to get up and stretch, their drinks all finished. I was sad that my time with Martin was over, but thrilled that I got to meet him and we got to talk – just like normal people. As he was getting up and getting ready to leave and we were saying our goodbye’s, he invited me to the show in Houston the next night! And backstage!!!!! I was so thrilled I could hardly stand it. Of course I graciously accepted. He gave me someone’s phone number and said my name would be “on the list”.

As they walked out, my friends and I practically screamed. What a trip that was! My friend was enjoying talking with Christian very much, I think she has a crush on him now. I never really noticed him much before, but he’s quite good looking, and I love his accent. It’s too bad that I didn’t get more of a chance to talk with them, but I was enjoying talking with Martin so much, and he obviously enjoyed it too as he made no efforts to get away or talk to anyone else.

It was getting late, and we decided to call it a night as well. We packed up our things and started to leave. I had to visit the ladies’ room, so I said I would meet up with them in a few minutes. They all got in the elevator and headed down while I made my way to the restroom. When I came out, the club was practically deserted as I walked across the empty dancefloor. I took one last look at the couches we had all been sitting at and smiled to myself.

When I got to the elevator, the doors were just closing, so I ran and stuck my foot in the door to catch it. The doors opened again, and who is standing in the front corner of the elevator by the button panel is none other than Martin himself!!! All alone.

I blushed a bit, embarrassed that I had so forcefully kept the elevator from descending. I said “sorry”. He chuckled and said “It’s alright”. Thinking that I must be wondering why he was there by himself when he had actually left the club about 15 minutes ago, he said “I had to use the little boys room, and then I got a phone call…”. How cute! He feels like he needs to explain himself to me. I chuckled and said “Me too! Well…girls – of course…all those drinks I didn’t have you know”. He laughed at this.

We looked at each other and smiled…suddenly we had nothing to say, while our conversation had become so easy inside the club. But now that we were alone…it was different. My dream come true…alone with Martin Gore himself and I was miserably silent. I must have looked nervous, because he smiled at me again. Oh how I love his smile. His eyes sparkled. He was leaning up against the wall next to the button panel with his arms casually crossed in front of him. As we started to descend through the floors of this very tall building, he slowly reached out his hand and hit the stop button. I stared at him.

“What are you doing?” My eyes must have been as wide as dinner plates. He didn’t say anything…he just slowly removed himself from the wall he was leaning against and stepped over to me. The elevator was not very big, after all. The lighting was subdued, it caused his body glitter to sparkle. He was looking at me with a mischievous smirk, and his eyes changed from a friendly sparkle to more of a direct stare. My heart just about fell into my boots, I forgot to breathe.

He stepped very close to me…I felt the invasion of personal space and instinctively wanted to move away, but this is Martin we are talking about…I wasn’t going to move an inch. 

He said, very quietly and near my ear, “You want to kiss me, don’t you?” I couldn’t believe what I had just heard. Did he really say that? Oh lord. Am I in heaven? Am I dreaming? I gulped, took a deep breath and looked back at him. “Yes…” It came out breathy and shaky. I was shaking so bad I hoped it didn’t look like we were stuck in a deep freeze instead of an elevator.

Now let me just stop here and say that when I write this it sounds incredibly egocentric of him…to assume that a fan wants to kiss him. But I have to say that it was not that way at all. I got the distinct sense that he knew. He could feel me looking at him in the bar, felt my energy, I don’t know. He just knew.

He reached out his hand and put it behind my head to pull me closer. I put my arms around him, felt his body against mine. He tilted his head and touched his lips to mine softly. It was slow and tentative at first, just testing the waters. Then he parted his lips and asked to come inside. I was filled with the most delicious, wonderful feeling that I have ever experienced. I could still taste his drink, mixed with the most wonderful taste of him. His smell…the slight smell of sweaty musk mixed with the faint scent of cologne he had put on earlier but I couldn’t quite place.

He was the most expert kisser, stroking my tongue while slowly and sensually caressing my lips with his. I felt his teeth and it flashed in my mind that they weren’t real. I wondered what it was like to kiss him before he had them fixed, then told myself to focus and stop letting my mind wander. He tilted his head from one side to the other, I could feel his breathing – slow and deep. It felt like an eternity. Time stood still. The warmth, the wetness of his kiss sent shivers down my spine.

I felt his hands gently caress my back and move down slowly to my hips. With my 4 and a half inch platform concert boots on…we were the same height! I finally felt bold enough to touch his hair. He had put his hat back on but it didn’t cover his hair entirely, so I moved my hand up underneath it. The curls were soft but slightly crunchy from some product he had put in it, his head was warm. He reacted to my hands with a small sigh. I was thrilled that I could do something that could elicit sighs of pleasure from Martin Gore.

We kissed for what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably just a few minutes.

The intensity slowed to gentle kisses that just grazed my lips. I finally opened my eyes to look at him and his eyes and lips simply smiled at me. He looked me directly in the eye and at that moment I knew what he had done for me. This was a gift. I couldn’t comprehend it fully at the moment, but I knew that he knew that I was just about the happiest girl on the planet at that moment. “Thank you” I managed to whisper. His smile only broadened – he didn’t say anything. As if he didn’t think a thank you was necessary.

He pulled away from me gently, his smile turning a bit sheepish and self conscious – perhaps a little surprised at himself? I don’t know if he’s ever done this before, but I didn’t care. He did it for me.

He reached out and hit the button on the elevator again, causing it to lurch back into motion. We just looked at each other smiling. My hands had messed up his hat, he reached up and straightened it.

As the elevator reached the lobby of the building and the doors started to open, he said in a soft low voice, “So I’ll see you in Houston?”

“Yes!” I said enthusiastically with a smile. I couldn’t hide my happiness and didn’t care that I must have looked like a dork.

He returned the smile and left the elevator, and I watched him walk down a long hallway. I walked into the lobby of the hotel reeling. I remembered that my friends were waiting for me, but I couldn’t see them just yet. I sat down at one of the chairs in the lobby to collect myself and scribble some notes down on a hotel notepad so that I wouldn’t forget a single moment.

My friends were probably wondering what had happened to me by now as the telltale chimes from my “Precious” ringtone danced through my phone. I was just finishing scribbling some notes when I answered. My friend was like “Dude! Where ARE you?!” I said, “I’m in the lobby.” “WHY?” came the voice blaring out of the phone. “We are starving what is taking you so long?” “I said, “l’ll tell you in a minute. The most wonderful thing has happened…I’ll meet you out front”. “OK but this better be good”.


End file.
